The Wind Blows
by LMAJRJSM
Summary: Casey is an 18 year old who has just discovered that she is a mutant
1. Chapter 1

X men Story

Disclaimer: I do not own the X Men franchise

Chapter 1

My name is Casey and I am 18. I have blonde hair with brown streaks which run through it. I have brown eyes and am quite tall.

I am just a woman with a problem. I started to develop these weird powers for some reason. The first time I noticed them was in a park and everyone started coming up to me and throwing things at me. They called me a mutant and a freak. I didn't know what to do.

My powers were being able to create gusts of wind and being able to fly on them. I've always been afraid of heights and I was afraid of this power that I had

I'd heard about mutants and how they were shunned by people who thought they were evil. I knew that my parents would never accept me like this because they were so normal. I used to be but now everything was different.

It was very late now and I could sneak into my house and grab my stuff. I headed back after hiding all day from people so I wouldn't get things thrown at me. I was scared because I had never been in this kind of situation before.

I climbed up the trellis and headed up towards my balcony. I opened the door to the balcony and entered my room. I grabbed my bag and put clothes into it. I left my cell phone because I didn't want them to be able to find me. I couldn't put them at risk.

I tied my hair up and turned away from the place where I had grown up. I was leaving something behind and it made me feel different. I was different now. Everything that I had known was wrong now because my life had fallen apart.

I opened the door again and climbed back down the trellis again. When I was back on ground level I looked at the house and then turned away from it. It saddened me to think that I wasn't going to be able to come back here. Not at least until I had sorted out how to control my powers.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I headed towards the main road and stuck out my thumb. I took out a clipping from a newspaper about someone called Charles Xavier. Maybe he could help me. I had read that he was opposed to something to do with mutants and them being recorded amongst society.

Soon a van stopped. I ran towards it. Maybe I could start again somewhere else but I honestly didn't know what to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Wind Blows**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X Men**

Chapter 2

"Where you headed to stranger?" The man in the truck said. He looked at me with his inquisitive eyes like he had caught a thief or something. He was middle aged and had a beard.

"New York City if you can take me there?" I said to him and just stood outside in case he decided that I looked like trouble and wouldn't take me where I needed to go.

"Alright hop in." He said and opened the door for me. I thanked him and just got into the truck. He started the truck again and off we headed towards the destination we needed to go to.

"Why are you headed towards New York?" The driver asked a few minutes later. I guessed he was trying to make conversation.

Sometimes I didn't feel like talking as I wasn't by nature a talker. My parents would get angry with me if I didn't answer them when up in my room. But I didn't have that anymore.

"I have to meet someone and I missed my train, I promised I would be there." I said to him. I had to lie because I didn't want anyone to know what I was.

"We should be in New York soon. I'm heading there to go and find my brother. He went missing a few days ago." The truck driver said. He then just concentrated on the road.

"I hope you find him." I said to him and felt kind of sad for him. But I knew that I was doing the exact same thing to my parents but that was kind of mutual beneficial.

I just stared out of the window as the truck continued to make its journey along the road.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It must have been a couple of hours later when I was looking around and saw a city coming into view. 

The city lights were bright around. It was the middle of the night but there were cars all around. We were here. The buildings seemed to almost reach the sky as I stared out at them in front of me.

It was one of the most beautiful sights I had ever seen in my life. I would have to leave and find Charles Xavier because he was the only person that could help me control this weird power that I had.

But in the end I didn't know whether or not it was a blessing or a curse.


End file.
